Strange Happenings
by Yukiko14
Summary: Harry is 21. He lives among muggles and meets some strange characters and fall's in love with an unlikely person. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola mi amigos! Como estas? Lol Hello and welcome to my story and my first chapter! I decided to write this story because I felt like it, straight answer. If you'd like a better one e me I'm not quite sure how long this will be, but if it does turn out to be good and you want me to continue you better review three times a chapter or I will make Harry have loving smex with a girl! Haha! Oh! So that won't get you to review! Well then it won't be just any girl, a woman, Professor Magonagal and if that doesn't work he will have a three way between him, pro. M., and his aunt Petunia! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ok I'm kidding… about the 3 reviews. Just review once and I'll be happy! Oh and if you don't want me to continue and send me a flare, I'll continue just in spite of what you say! Muwahahaha! Ok well lets get on with the story instead of listening to me talk. Well actually reading what I typed. Hey! Why are you still reading this! Go! Get! Read my story please!

**Chapter 1**

"**Interview"**

Harry sat up in bed wondering what time it was. He found his alarm clock on the floor, it read 8:30 am.. "Shit!" Harry yelled scrambling from his twisted sheets. When he finished making the mess, that was supposedly his bed, he shuffled through some drawers. What he pulled out was actually quite nice, it was a green-T and black pants. "Simple but nice." Harry thought to himself. The young man finished his morning ritual, only faster, and walked out the door of his apartment door.

A/S/N: Hello again this is an author's side note. Okay you see Harry has decided to live among muggles. He has said that if can't get a job and a partner by the end of one year he will go and work as a teacher in, were else, Hogwarts! So Harry is now of the consenting age of 21. Ok back to the story! Now!

The young man, who had just turned 21 4 months ago, walked down the some what deserted streets. It was fairly cold but thanks to the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made him he was just fine. Harry hurried down 38th and up Wadsworth. He caught a bus and grabbed a transfer. He walked down the aisle of the bus and sat near the back.

Harry crossed his legs, in a non-girlie fashion, and stared out the window. He then looked at his watch and whisper yelled, "Crap!" he through his head back smacking it against the window.

"Are you ok?" A girl asked looking rather sympathetic with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Harry said rubbing his head.

"Were you going?" The unknown girl asked.

Harry looked at her and ran the thought of telling a complete stranger where he was going. "ummm… I'm going down 44th to apply for a job at an antique shop."

"Oh Really? I work there! How funny!" She said with a smile and continued talking, "I think it will be just the job for you." She then winked and pulled a yellow cord, while standing up. "Come on that's were we're going. We'll show you the way and introduce you to Len."

Harry was confused. "We?" He thought to himself. He then realized that there was a short brunette standing next to the unknown curly haired, dirty-blonde. "Ok, you seem nice and I don't think your going to jump me or nothing so… what the hell." He said getting up.

"Oh by the way I'm Cosette Hallen and you are?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said with a proud British accent. He blushed when he saw Cosette looking at him weird. He then quickly changed the subject, "And umm… who's your friend" He pointed to the brunette walking silently in front of them.

The brunette swiftly turned around and began to say, "Oh so now is when the fam…" She was cut off by the other girl.

"Heh um this is Jessica Crewe, she's my best friend. She's not so happy with me talking to strangers." She said with a glare at Jessica. The brunette smirked at both Harry and Cosette.

"What was she going to say." Harry said looking mystified.

"Have you talked to Len yet? Cosette said acting as if she didn't hear the boys question.

"Um no who's he?" Harry asked.

"He's the owner of the antique store." Jess said out of no where.

"Oh" Harry said and that was the last word any one had said tell they reached the store.

"Hey Len! You here yet? There's someone here for that job opening!" Cosette yelled to the back room.

"Hey Jess, C.C. what's up? And who's this? Oh right the one for the job." Len, Harry supposed, Said looking the young man up and down.

"Your perfect! You got the job!" Len said with the shake of Harry's hand.

"Yay." Jess said with sarcasm.

"Now Jess don't be that way and don't show him you no what in tell you no who sends a letter." Len said to the girls.

"yeah yeah." The two said in unison.

"Alright then that means I'm off! Harry you may stay and the girls will show you the ropes or you can go home get some rest and come back tomorrow morning. Which ever you please. Now good day to you three." Len said and with that he was out the door.

"Umm I guess I'll stay." Harry sighed at his busy day ahead. The two girls showed Harry around and what he would do. He caught on pretty quick and with the three of them they got their work done with 2 hours to spare.

"Ok well I'm gonna head to the Safeway down the street. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Harry said and the girls agreed. He then walked out the door and headed down the street.

"Do you still think he can help us?" Jessica said with an attitude.

"I don't know…" C.C. said and they locked up, left a note for Len, and went home for the evening.

A/E/N: Hello I f you are reading this that means you have read my story and are now at the authors end note. Well please review. I will try to update in the next 3-4 days depending on the review's I get and my internet access. Thank you! Bye!

Preview for chapter 2: Harry's job is going well. He's getting paid well and he had gotten on Jess's ok list. He also run's into some old friends and a future partner perhaps?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all sorry it took me soooooo long to update but like, I hope, I said in the last one that it would depend on my Internet connection and something else...00 heh heh sorry. Well yes I haven't had a computer lately with good Internet connection. Ok well anyway I changed my mind about harry meeting his old and new friends in this chapter.(what I mean by new friends is other ones besides jess and c.c. Which by the way is now known as Amaya due to the closeness of how her and Harry have gotten... like bff close duh! God! How could this be a haco if he was in love with Amaya! She's a chick and serenely not Draco! Ok done with my insane, no need for, rant...) So this is just a quick chapter leading up to that event and if I have lost you because of my long parentheses note I'm sorry the "event" I was talking about is what was supposed to happen in this chapter. Now if you got lost again screw you! I'm not explaining it again but if you seriously need me to explain it e me at or just review and I'll reply okie dokie lets get on with the story! Oh and please review! Or else I will hunt you down (on the Internet not for reals... and make you review but if you still don't review then i will hunt you down and hold a knife to your neck while your sleeping and then you'll wake up and I'll make you review and.. and...) ok lets ignore the other half of me and truly get on with the story and excuse the long authors note.

Title: Strange Happenings

Chapter: "Alone with Len"

Paring: Harry and Draco- Haco -

Warning: This is a slash and there will be **M** rated scene's. There will be a warning like this;

**!Warning, **at the top of the page.

Harry woke and fixed his bed. He has gotten used to getting up, doing his morning thing, and getting to work with 10 minutes to spare. It pretty much came naturally to him, like breathing. Although sometime when lost deep in thought he had to remind himself to, like now. "Harry, breath! Harry!" Harry thought taking a big breath, walking into the bathroom.

Harry started to strip down, hopping into the shower. ( H.P. fan-girls/boys: "Yay!" **Drool**) He then turned the knobs and out spat the warm water. Harry lathered himself up, becoming covered in soapy bubbles. (H.P. fan-girls/boys: "Awww! He's covered!" **Sulk**.) The 21 yr old then just stood there letting the water and soap run down his body. (H.P. fan-girls/boys: "Yay!". Author: "SHUT UP! I'm trying to write a story!" "**vain pulses on forehead**. H.P. fan-girls/boys: "Fine!" **cowerers**)

Just then the phone rang. Harry turned around and reached up to the right of the shower head, grabbing the phone. (Author: "Water proof phones rule!") "Hello?" Harry said kinda groggily.

"Hello? Harry? It's me Jess. We need you to come in early to cover for Amaya. Ok? Thanks." She hung up the phone, not letting Harry get even a single word in. Harry sometime thought that that girl was out to make his life a living hell.

Harry looked at the phone crossly. "Fine!" Yelled Harry hoping she would hear, but knowing that she wouldn't. He quickly washed out his hair out, then went and got dressed.

Harry trotted into the shop calling, "Len! Jess!"

"Hey Harry! Over here!" Len shouted from the seconded floor. "Just let me finish up this and I'll tell you what Amaya usually does. K?"

"Sure." Harry said setting his stuff behind the counter.

Len ran half way down the stairs, then jumped over the rail. "Ok Harry! Let's see... Oh! Here we go!" Len said handing Harry a list of his day's task. Len then grabbed the list Jess had left him and looked it over. "Umm... hey Harry will you switch me?"

"Ok.." Harry said, thinking that what ever Jess had to do wasn't going to be any worse then taking inventory. Boy was he wrong. "Oh! Len you shit face!" Harry said looking up from the list had already gone in back, he had made sure he was quick enough so Harry couldn't change back. Harry sighed then started organizing the items on every shelf by the price. "No wounder this shop has a high rating. Jess sits here every day making sure these shelves a perfect." Harry said picking up a turquoise dream catcher.

A couple hours later...

Harry finished all what he was supposed to,. just in time to. Just then Jess and Amaya walked in the door. "Hey Harry!" Amaya said in a cherry voice.

"Hey!" Harry said with a smile.

"Len!" Jess yelled "You did not do the organization! I specifically told you to do it! But I'm glad you didn't... you suck at it. Thanks Harry you did a good job." She complimented while actually for once smiling at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said beaming. "I actually got a smile out of her!" He shouted in his head.

Jess and Amaya walked over to Len and sorta whispered, "Ok Well we got the new employees and they are in there place's. .. But..."

"What?" Len questioned.

"But... just like we thought 2 of the 3 refused to stay with the 3rd ." Jess said in an "I told you so" tone.

"Ok, well we will have to find him a place to stay... we can't just leave him on the streets." Len said looking at Harry then back at the girls.

"I'll ask." Amaya said. "Harry may I speak with you out back?"

A/E/N: Ok peeps like I said it's a really short chapter and if you don't believe me you can go copy,past and take out the A/N. Well anyway I hope you like please review! Bye

A/F/S/N: haha lol well this is a author forgot something note. Well I forgot to say that you can probably figure out the 3rd person is.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strange Happenings

Chapter 3 The roommate

A/N: Hahahahaha I'm back baby, and its been oh so long! You guys are probably pissed… well to bad… anyway… Ok so this might be a short chapter, it all depends on brain farts, my mood and such others. Well on to the story.

Harry sat up from the couch , after hearing a loud bang come from the front door. "Heh, I knew he'd fall for it.." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry, you bloody idiot, open the door! Come on! Hurry I need to finish unpacking before that evil girl comes back!" A voice came from the other side.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." Harry said half laughing and half angry. " Invisibility spells come in handy," Harry noted in his mind, " and because they are so small and simple they cant be detected." Harry removed the spell and opened the door. The site he saw was not on he pictured. There was a trunk full of Malfoy's clothes, floating in the air.

"Well it's a bout bloody time!" Malfoy shouted continuing to levitate his stuff into the house from a truck in the parking lot.

"Malfoy, are you nuts!?" Harry yelled angrily and shocked to think they Malfoy would be stupid enough to levitate stuff in a muggle town.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy looked at Harry with a stumped expression.

"Malfoy, levitating your stuff in a muggle town isn't the best idea. You could get caught an who knows what would happen." Harry explained.

"Yeah well even if someone does see, who's going to believe them? Besides I'm almost done. See the last of the furniture is out of the truck." Malfoy said smugly as the last piece of furniture floated out the back of the truck.

"Fine just hurry it up, someone could come out any minute now." Harry said plainly walking back through the door and plopping back on the couch.

Draco smirked walking into the house.

A/N: Ok like I said short chapter I'll try to update later or tomorrow… thanks for reading, please Review! Bye! - Meow!


End file.
